


Нарцисс

by WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: мини G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Отвлечешься на минуту – и Стив обязательно что-нибудь с собой сделает. Например, слишком глубоко проникнется собственной неотразимостью.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: мини G - PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Нарцисс

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к событиям ЭГ.

– С тобой точно все в порядке? – Баки спрашивает уже, наверное, в тысячный раз, но если дело касается Стива, всегда лучше перестраховаться.

– Все еще да, – отвечает Стив со спокойствием, в котором уже сквозит небольшая доля усталости. – Я бы сказал, если бы что-то случилось.

– Черта с два! – восклицает Баки и внимательно на него смотрит.

– Ты сам всегда скрываешь до победного. – Стив замолкает на пару мгновений, как будто решает, стоит ли продолжать. – И никогда ни о чем не просишь.

– Когда у меня куртка между пластинами застряла, я просил помочь.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не об этом.

– А о чем мне просить?

– Да много о чем, Бак. Когда чего-то не хочешь или не можешь. Или наоборот – хочешь. Но от тебя же не дождешься. А уж если тебе плохо или нужна помощь…

Несколько секунд они сверлят друг друга взглядами. Баки знает – в чем-то Стив прав. Но только в чем-то.

– И я не про какую-то ерунду, а про глобальные вещи.

Баки молчит. Его никак не покидает ощущение, что случилось нечто поганое, вот только оно пока затаилось и на провокации не поддается.

Они недовольны друг другом, но все равно засыпают обнявшись.

* * *

Неприятное ощущение надвигающейся беды не оставляет Баки, когда утром он просыпается один. Совершенно обыденная ситуация, но почему-то с пустой стороны кровати так и веет подвохом.

Он выскальзывает из-под одеяла и выходит из комнаты, стараясь двигаться как можно тише.

– Что-то случилось?

Стива он находит в гостиной перед ростовым зеркалом, над которым они в свое время от души посмеялись. Стив практически вздрагивает, услышав его голос, но затем широко улыбается.

– А ты разве не видишь?

Баки осматривает его очень внимательно. Никаких внешних повреждений, даже самых незначительных. Уж он бы заметил.

– Вроде все в порядке.

– Не просто в порядке. Баки, я же потрясающий!

– Ну да, – ухмыляется Баки. – Ты довольно хорош. Только сейчас заметил?

– «Довольно хорош» – это еще мягко сказано. – Стив поворачивается к зеркалу. – Чертовски хорош, ни единого изъяна.

Баки делает глубокий вдох. Он слишком хорошо Стива знает. И у него практически сразу складывается ощущение, что тот не шутит.

– Ты сейчас серьезно? Стив, если это шутка, то ты мастер розыгрышей. Я честно поверил.

Баки готов поклясться, что в ответном взгляде Стива мелькает обида.

– Ничего подобного, Бак. Какие тут могут быть шутки?

– И давно ты… это про себя понял?

– Да вот как проснулся.

Баки закусывает губу.

* * *

Оперативная группа, которую они еще накануне сформировали на случай, если со Стивом все-таки случится нечто непоправимое, состоит из Брюса, Старка, Скотта, Наташи и почему-то Марии Хилл. Видимо, потому что Щ.И.Т. должен проявлять бдительность всегда и везде. Или потому, что Ник Фьюри присутствовать лично не может, а хоть как-то понаблюдать за приступом нарциссизма у Капитана Америки ему очень хочется.

– Он вроде не буйный, – произносит Брюс с философским спокойствием человека, который знает, о чем говорит.

В этом плане Баки с ним полностью солидарен. Как достойный член небольшого клуба имени мистера Хайда. Пока не громишь все вокруг и не пытаешься никого убить – все не так плохо. В глубине души он радуется, что Зимний Солдат никогда не встречался с Халком. Та еще получилась бы компания. На любителя.

– Так… Может, все в порядке? Кэп хорош, поднимите руку, кто с этим не согласен. – Тони выразительно смотрит на Баки. – Вот не прошло и ста лет, он это сам осознал и проникся.

– Он уже второй час пялится в зеркало.

– Мне пришлось отдать ему свое, чтобы он мог отойти от большого. – Наташа ухмыляется. – Зачем вам вообще такое огромное зеркало?

– Шло в комплекте. Но не это сейчас важно…

– Может быть, нам не стоит лезть в это самостоятельно? – подает голос Скотт. – Ведь если в состоянии Стива виноваты космические технологии…

– Потому что не надо хвататься за все подряд!

– Он, между прочим, пытался прикрыть тебя!

– …стоит спросить у жителей космоса, что со всем этим теперь делать.

– Иногда мне кажется, что жители космоса сами ни черта не знают о своих технологиях. – Баки вздыхает.

– Что у вас тут за совещание?

Стив заходит в комнату и на секунду даже отрывается от небольшого черного зеркальца Наташи. Баки подозревает, что оно предназначено либо для убийств, либо для передачи секретных данных, а не для бесконечного созерцания. Хотя Наташа рассталась с ним довольно спокойно.

– Обсуждаем детали вчерашней… операции. – Тони смотрит на него в упор.

– Отличная идея. Иногда просто необходимо все проанализировать. А вы замечали, как я хорош?

Баки абсолютно уверен, что никто из присутствующих не начинает снимать видео только потому, что все уже записывается на очки Тони. А Брюс со Скоттом слишком вежливые, чтобы доставать телефоны. Двадцать первый век – время странных проявлений учтивости.

– Мы можем связаться с, как вы выразились, жителями космоса по своим каналам, – произносит Мария Хилл. По всему видно, что состояние Стива ее впечатлило.

– Вы хотите показать им меня? – улыбается Стив.

– Они тебя уже видели, – вздыхает Баки. – Угомонись.

Стив покорно соглашается и возвращается к созерцанию.

Присутствующие в комнате переглядываются.

– Когда все закончится, мы же сможем над этим от души посмеяться? – вопрошает Тони.

– Только когда все закончится, – произносит Баки максимально серьезно.

* * *

– Кэп, как бы ты оценил себя по шкале от одного до десяти?

Они сидят в одной из лабораторий Тони, потому что всем жителям двадцать первого века (и Баки не может не отнести себя к их числу) намного спокойнее решать любые проблемы, находясь в помещениях, напичканных умнейшими датчиками. Впрочем, Баки должен отдать Старку должное: его научные центры чертовски хороши и не наталкивают на неприятные мысли.

– К чему такие вопросы? – Стив блаженно улыбается, как человек, крайне собой довольный. – Ты сам на меня посмотри. Как меня вообще можно подвергать оценке?

– Да, это уж точно… Знаешь, – Тони указывает на Баки отверткой, – я вот сначала думал, Кэп решил, что будет выстраивать отношения с Зимним Солдатом. Это какой-то кошмар, что за сумасшедшее решение! Теперь я знаю, что мыслил совершенно не в том направлении. Это же тебе надо как-то строить отношения с Кэпом. Как ты вообще? Cправляешься?

Баки кидает в него карандаш и не промахивается.

– Может, тут, как в античных мифах? – произносит Брюс. – Нужно, чтобы Стив вспомнил свою истинную любовь, и тогда приступ нарциссизма его отпустит?

– Я люблю Баки, – тут же подает голос Стив. Говорит так спокойно, как будто в этом и нет ничего особенного.

– Просто при этом ты чертовски хорош? – ухмыляется Тони, и Стив кивает.

Баки хочется Стива поцеловать, а потом провалиться сквозь землю.

– Я заберу его домой? Ему же необязательно тут оставаться? – Он вопросительно смотрит на светлейшие умы человечества. Если уж в ход пошли предложения воспользоваться силой любви, они явно зашли в тупик. Баки очень надеется, что временный.

– Капитана Нарцисса? Забирай, не жалко. – Тони машет рукой. – Все данные у нас есть, как поймем, что с ним теперь делать, – выйдем на связь.

* * *

– Как думаешь, может, мне стоит податься в рекламу?

Баки мысленно вздыхает.

– Я давно заметил, что парень на коробке с хлопьями очень на тебя похож.

– Нет, хлопья мне не подойдут. Я лучше такой ерунды.

Баки подсаживается к Стиву на диван и протягивает ему чашку с чаем.

– Хочешь что-то посущественнее? Модная одежда? Техника? Алкоголь?

– Что-нибудь такое, да.

Баки качает головой и уходит на кухню.

Сегодня вечером все будет в порядке. Стив еще немного повосхищается своей неотразимостью, они закажут еду, поужинают, лягут спать, а утром Старк сообщит, что нашел решение. И в следующий раз Баки не пустит Стива ни к каким странным инопланетным приборам, даже если для этого придется воспользоваться грубой силой.

– Ты чего такой грустный? – Стив заходит на кухню и застает Баки с телефоном в руках. Ему все еще нужно связаться со светлейшими умами и с доставкой еды. В любой последовательности. – Это из-за меня?

– Нет, Стив, все хорошо.

– Ну вот, опять не говоришь. – Стив подходит к нему и крепко обнимает. – Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся. Все не так плохо. А моей красоты нам на двоих вполне хватит. – Он молчит какое-то время, пытаясь понять, не сказал ли что-то обидное. – На самом деле… ты тоже ничего.

– Я это учту.

– Я же тебя не задел? Просто, Баки, ты должен сам понимать…

– Стив, я все понимаю, не бери в голову.

* * *

Они выходят на улицу, потому что это занятие выглядит достаточно безопасным, а еще потому, что Баки срочно нужно проветрить голову и покурить. Сигарет дома, конечно, нет. И еще он никогда больше не оставит Стива одного. От него на секунду отвернешься – тут же что-то с собой сделает.

На самом деле все не так уж плохо. Он может в любой момент пойти гулять и потащить Стива за собой, и никто не попытается ему помешать.

Стив только один раз спрашивает у прохожих, не хотят ли они с ним сфотографироваться. И в магазине ведет себя прилично. По крайней мере – большую часть времени.

* * *

– Подержи. – Стив сует Баки свою куртку и устремляется вглубь квартиры. От его куртки пахнет дождем, под который они угодили на обратном пути. Может быть, Стив побежал проверять, как на нем смотрится мокрая футболка. А Баки так и стоит пару минут, вцепившись в несчастную куртку. Наверное, только из-за этого он еще не сошел с ума от беспокойства. Он может быть рядом. Он может защищать. За это он больше всего благодарен нынешнему сумасшедшему веку.

– Слушай, – он обнаруживает Стива в комнате с зеркалом, – ты можешь ненадолго перестать? Хоть на несколько минут?

– Конечно, что за вопрос. – Стив отходит от зеркала, пару мгновений смотрит на Баки и тут же ловит свое отражение в окне.

Скорее бы Уилсон вернулся со своей суперважной миссии. Уж очень хочется с кем-нибудь подраться. Под благовидным предлогом, конечно.

«Ну как?» – на дисплее телефона светится сообщение от Наташи.

«Без изменений. Только Стив решил сменить деятельность и податься в рекламу».

– Неправда, – тут же влезает Стив, который снова отвлекся от созерцания себя, чтобы посмотреть, что там печатает Баки. – Я могу совмещать.

– Да, любой твой противник сразу сдастся при виде твоей неземной красоты.

– Ну с тобой же это сработало, – произносит Стив совершенно серьезно, и Баки тихо смеется, уткнувшись ему в плечо. По крайней мере, трогать неземную красоту ему пока не запретили.

– Помнишь, ты мне накануне говорил, чтобы я обо всем тебя просил? – Почему-то со слегка сумасшедшим Стивом обсуждать сложные вопросы проще. Баки понимает, что это жульничество, но ничего поделать не может. – Еще на меня сердился.

– Я не на тебя сержусь, а на себя. Каждый раз, Бак.

Баки отрывается от плеча Стива и внимательно на него смотрит.

– За что такому совершенству на себя сердиться?

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Моя неотразимая внешность не делает меня идеальным во всем. Например, я увлекаюсь и не всегда чувствую… важные моменты. А ты не говоришь. Вот такие мы. Наверное, это нужно просто принять.

– Что нужно говорить? – Баки практически переходит на шепот.

– Ну, если не хочешь оставаться один на один против всего мира. Или хочешь вообще сбежать ото всех и быть только со мной. Ты просто скажи. А то мне не всегда хватает… короче, не получается угадать.

– Стив, я хочу, чтобы с тобой все было в порядке.

– А со мной разве что-то не так? – Во взгляде Стива – совершенно искреннее недоумение. По крайней мере, он сам считает, что у него все просто отлично. Может, это главное?

– Давай спать? Мне ведь можно спать рядом с совершенством?

– Я же тебе никогда ничего не запрещаю.

* * *

Баки просыпается от того, что его настойчиво трясут за плечо.

В первую секунду становится очень страшно. Но у него Брюс на быстром наборе, главное – разобраться, что случилось. Паника – последнее дело.

Баки щурится, разглядывая взлохмаченного Стива. Внешне вроде все в порядке.

– Что с тобой? Что-то не так?

– Ты еще спрашиваешь? Мне нужно политическое убежище, и срочно! Пока никто не проснулся… Куда ты готов переехать? Где нас никто не найдет?

Баки чувствует, как тугой клубок напряжения, поселившийся в груди накануне утром, постепенно ослабевает.

Он улыбается. Сначала с облегчением любящего человека, затем – с предвкушением, с которым может улыбаться только лучший друг. Иногда хорошо иметь возможность исполнять обе роли.

Даже в темноте видно, как у Стива горят щеки. Он закрывает лицо руками.

– Нас же еще примут в Ваканде? Если попросить.

– Я не думаю, что ты туда хочешь.

Стив убирает руки от лица и смотрит на Баки с недоверием.

– Они же не в курсе?..

– Я вчера отправил видео Шури, чтобы она помогла разобраться. Есть ноль процентов вероятности, что его не видел Т’Чалла и половина гвардии. Может быть, вся гвардия. Или вся страна, у них новости быстро распространяются.

– Ты не мог день подождать?

– Я волновался!

Наступает очередь Стива утыкаться Баки в плечо.

– Мне хочется пойти и побиться головой о стену.

– Чтобы пострадало твое прекрасное лицо?

– Бак!

Баки достает телефон.

– Нужно написать, что тебя отпустило.

– Пожалуйста, давай сначала сбежим, а потом ты напишешь? Нужно место, где меня никто не знает.

Баки кивает. Он все еще ценит то, что Стив любит его в совершенно любой ситуации.

– А ты готов бежать с посредственностью вроде меня?

– Баки, пожалуйста.

– Хорошо, хорошо. Я тебя понял. Куда направимся?

– Может быть, Скандинавия? Будем жить в домике в лесу. С огромными окнами. Нет, с огромными нельзя, нас будет слишком легко найти.

В этот момент обращается Стив преимущественно к бионической руке Баки. Видимо, пришел к выводу, что от нее, в случае чего, получит наименьшую порцию сарказма.

Баки кивает. Его самого облегчение накрывает постепенно, но с каждой секундой – все стремительнее. Он очень надеется, что режим Нарцисса не будет теперь включаться и выключаться каждую ночь.

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что Старк не бросит все свои силы, чтобы нас разыскать и обсудить некоторые твои вчерашние заявления? Я бы так и сделал.

– Но со мной же самый лучший специалист по заметанию следов!

– Стив, не подлизывайся. Самый лучший специалист в этой области – Наташа. А она сейчас не на твоей стороне.

– На моей стороне ты и временн ** _о_** е преимущество.

Телефон в руке Баки светится, и скрыть самодовольную ухмылку становится совсем трудно.

– Смотри, Сэм вышел на связь. Он в курсе ситуации и уже летит сюда. Так что можешь начинать собирать самое необходимое.

Стив обхватывает его поперек груди.

– Готово.

На секунду становится трудно дышать.

– В целом мы еще можем никуда не бежать, а навсегда забаррикадироваться тут.

– Давай так и сделаем.


End file.
